Him Instead
by svnshne
Summary: The team is drugged and kidnapped, having to endure physiological torture as they watch their youngest, Reid, get beaten repeatedly.
1. Chapter 1

Derek woke to someone shaking him. He grunted, swatting the hands away, until he realized.

 _He lives alone._ His eyes shot open, suddenly alert, to see JJ kneeling over him. He pushed her away, sitting up, his ears suddenly ringing.

"Don't move to fast," She instructed. He looked at his surroundings. He was no longer in his bed located in his apartment, but sitting upon a hard concrete ground. The room was dimly lit, and the far wall wasn't actually a wall, but a row of closely banded iron bars, keeping him inside, like a jail cell. There was a gap of about five feet, and then a large heavy door, but it was too dark to see what exactly the door was made out of.

"Are you okay?" He finally decided to ask, realizing that _Where are we,_ or _What happened,_ would only be answered with an _I don't know._

"Yeah, you?"

"I got a bad headache,"

"I think we were all drugged," JJ said, motioning towards the ground near them, where the other members of their team were laying, unconscious.

He took a mental roll call. Hotch was farthest from him, next to him was Rossi, who was lying on his back, his mouth slightly parted. Closest to him was Emily, and in between Emily and Rossi was Garcia.

"Where's Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Hopefully at home, sleeping in his bed,"

"Have the others woke up yet?"

"Not yet, I was the first one. You started making noises in your sleep a few minutes ago." JJ responded, helping him up.

"We gotta get them to wake up, if we're gonna get out of here," Morgan said, leaning over to examine Prentiss.

"Prentiss...Emily… Can you hear me?" JJ asked, now next to Morgan. A groan sounded from across the room at that moment. Hotch had woken up.

"Morgan?" He asked, his eyes hazy. Hotch was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, which was the most casual Derek had ever seen him in.

"We were drugged, Hotch."

"Where's Reid?" Hotch asked, looking around wearily.

"I wish I knew," JJ responded. Hotch slowly rose to a standing position, looking down at Rossi's sleeping figure.

"We have to get out of here," Hotch said after a moment of silence between the trio.

"Agreed," Morgan said.

"JJ, see if you can find any spots that you could get out of. Morgan and I will try to wake the others up."

JJ nodded, setting off to do her given task, while Morgan leaned over Emily again, grabbing onto her shoulders and shaking.

Emily's eyes snapped open, and her hand was suddenly pressed against Morgan's throat, until she realized who it was.

"What the hell?" She asked, "Where am I?"

"Do you remember anything?" Hotch asked her.

"I remember going to sleep after having a glass of wine," She said, "What happened?"

"We were drugged and brought here," Morgan said, "No idea who the unsub is, or where we are,"

"Or unsubs," Rossi's voice said, as he sat up, rubbing his head, "We all woke up at the same time, which means whatever drug that was administered to us was done so at around the same time, which means that there are six unsubs,"

" _At least,"_ Emily added as Morgan extended his hand to her, helping her up.

"Where's Reid?" Rossi asked.

"We don't know. Hopefully at home, still sleeping, or at work, I can't tell what time it is, there's no windows." JJ said, "And no way to get out,"

"Damn," Emily swore and Derek started to wake Garcia up.

"I'm up, I'm up," She mumbled, "Wha's going on?"

"Wish I knew, sweetheart," Morgan said to her. Garcia sat up, looking at her surroundings.

"Oh my god," She whispered, "Where are we?"

"We don't know," Rossi said.

"Where's Reid?"

"We don't know,"

"Perhaps," a new voice called, opening the heavy door and walking into the space in front of the metal bars, "I can shed some light on the situation?"

"Who are you?" Morgan yelled, "Why'd you take us?"

"All in good time, Agent Morgan. But for now, I have your friend, Dr. Reid, upstairs, tied down to a chair. It's amazing how compliant he is, when he realizes that all of your lives are on the line."

"Is Dr. Reid hurt?" Hotch asked, his voice cool. You wouldn't know he was distressed if you didn't know him.

"Not yet. One of you gets to come up and visit him for a small while, who should it be?"

"You better not hurt him, you son of a-!"

" _Morgan,_ " Hotch said in warning, hushing the younger agent.

"Oh, it's Dr. Reid's choice in whether or not he gets hurt."

"What do you mean?" JJ asked, glaring at the man. Although it was dark, she could make out basic features. Tall, muscular, short hair.

"Miss Garcia, would you like to see how Dr. Reid is doing?" Garcia caught Hotch's eye with a terrified expression. Hotch nodded.

"Yeah, I would," She said in a small voice.

"Good, good. And just in case," He produced a gun from the waist band of his pants, "One of you gets any ideas. If you try to escape, Dr. Reid's punishments will only be more severe. Are we understanding each other?" The man asked. The ground nodded sullenly, "Good. Come here, dear," He motioned towards Garcia. She slowly moved towards the iron bars, and he reached in his pocket, digging a set of keys out, and unlocking the door, all while still pointing the gun at her.

The team remained silent, watching their friend and colleague, praying that she would not be hurt.

She exited the cell, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, making Morgan's stomach clench uncomfortably.

He hoped that she would be alright.

( **PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK)**

Reid looked up from his chair as he heard two sets of foot steps. His heartbeat pounded painfully in his chest, reminding him that he was in a bad situation.

Steven, the man that was behind kidnapping Reid, came into view.

 _No!_ Reid thought.

"You said you wouldn't hurt them!" He cried, looking at Garcia, who had a terrified expression on her face.

"Dr. Reid, does she look hurt to you? A little ruffled, maybe, but her feathers are still quite intact, don't you think?"

"Are you okay?" Garcia asked him.

"Did I give you permission to speak to him?" Steven asked her, pushing her down into the chair that was nailed to the floor as he did.

He got a pair of hand cuffs, no doubt a pair that he had confiscated from Reid in the process of abducting him, and handcuffed Garcia to the chair.

"You or her?" Steven asked him.

"Excuse me?"

" _You_ or _her_?" He asked again. He sighed, "I am going to beat one of you, and I'm letting you, Dr. Reid, to decide who. You, or her?"

"Me," Reid said without hesitation, not daring to look at Garcia.

"Reid..." Garcia whispered. Steven made a 'tsk' noise.

"Miss Garcia, I've blatantly told you that I did not give you permission to speak to him. Now his punishment will only be worse."


	2. Chapter 2

"Go to..." Reid was cut off when Steven hit him in the jaw. He could taste blood, "...Hell," He finished. He didn't dare look at Garcia, in fear that he would break down.

"Tough words for someone who is tied to a chair, Dr. Reid," Steven grinned.

Spencer looked at the ground, breathing heavily, blood seeping out of his split lip. Steven cackled manically, grabbing some of Reid's hair and yanking it, forcing his head up, so that their faces were level with each other. Steven's eyes were an icy blue color, almost the same shade as JJ's, but colder.

Evil.

"Dr. Reid, the punishments will only get worse from here on out. I suggest you save your strength and _don't talk._ Do you understand me?" Reid nodded in response, "Good,"

The chair he was tied to was suddenly thrown from where it was. Steven had knocked it over forcefully, allowing Spencer to hit his head on the concrete floor. Reid closed his eyes, groaning quietly, trying to access whether or not he had received a concussion, which was a very probable thing.

"Come now, Miss Garcia, let's not keep your friends waiting, shall we?" Steven's voice was more distant now, as he undid the restrains holding Garcia down.

"You _bastard!_ " She screamed at him, her voice breaking. She was crying. Reid closed his eyes and kept them closed, wincing at the suddenly loudness that Garcia's voice brought.

"Miss Garcia, I've told you three times now that if you talk to me, or to Spencer, then his punishments will only get worse. And since you yelled..." Steven made a 'tsk' noise, "I just hope he doesn't blame you for what's about to happen to him,"

 **(PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK)**

"He talks...properly," JJ said.

"He thinks he's better than us," Morgan responded.

"He obviously has a god complex, then," Hotch said, "Abducting us and Reid, dictating what happens, he likes to be in control. He likes to make people feel fear,"

"A sadist." Rossi added, looking at the door, hoping that Garcia, or even Reid, would come through it, unharmed.

He knew, however, that the possibilities of them being not hurt, were slim, if any at all.

"Are the profilers, profiling me?" The unsub's voice said, opening the heavy door that lead to the room the team was being held in. Rossi sighed in relief when he saw Garcia with him, seemingly unharmed, but his heart dropped to his stomach when he realized that she had been crying, and Reid, was no where to be found.

"Where's Reid?" JJ asked as the unsub opened the cell door, shoving Garcia in. She stumbled, but before she hit the ground, Rossi caught her.

"Alive. For now,"

"What do you want from us?" Hotch asked, hoping to get something out of him that would help the team escape.

"I want you all to know how it feels to watch the youngest member of your family be tortured." the unsub grinned, "Who's next?"

The team looked at each other, until Rossi closed his eyes, and said, "Me. I'll go,"

"Good, good, Agent Rossi. Now, all of you, step back, while Agent Rossi, will you please come to the door?"

Rossi felt sick as time seemingly slowed down. He moved to the front of the cell while the unsub unlocked the door, allowing Rossi out, and shutting it once again. He pressed a hand gun to Rossi's back.

"Come now, Agent Rossi, we wouldn't want to keep Dr. Reid waiting, would we?"

"No, we would not," Rossi muttered as he began to move forward, his only incentive being the muzzle of a gun pressing against his back.

Once the exited the cell room, they walked down a small corridor, the end of it being another door, this one was a simple wooden door.

"Open it," the unsub instructed. Rossi complied. The room the door opened to was a large room with a high ceiling. On the far wall a large metal cabinet sat. A few feet down from it was a large metal hook. Rossi didn't want to know what that was meant for.

In the center of the room, two chairs were placed. One was on a metal platform that was bolted to the cement floor, while the other was on it's side.

The one on it's side had an unconscious Reid sitting in it, blood staining his shirt. He had a large gash on his cheek, and his lip was split open, both of which were bleeding heavily.

"Take a seat, Agent Rossi," The unsub motioned for the empty chair. Rossi made his hands into fists, but did what the unsub said. As soon as he did so, his hands were being cuffed to the chair.

"Oh Spencer," The unsub said in a sing-song voice.

 _He's using his first name instead of Dr. Reid,_ Rossi thought, _That's not good, he feels like he's closer to Reid on a personal level. That makes this situation all the more dangerous._

"Come on, I brought you a friend," Spencer's chair was being hoisted up, then, so it was sitting up right. Reid opened his eyes, catching Rossi's own eyes, but quickly looked away.

"You or him, Spencer?" The unsub asked, grinning.

 _He's making Spencer chose? This man must know by now that Reid will always chose himself instead of harming others!_

"It's okay, Reid, you can pick me," Rossi assured him.

"Me," Reid ignored him. The unsub's grin got even wider.

"Good. Not that I don't find Agent Rossi attractive, but this is going to be a lot more pleasant for me, considering it's with you, Spencer,"

If looks could kill, this man would be dead about twenty times by now. And that was by Rossi _alone,_ not including the icy glares JJ had sent him whenever he came into view.

The unsub knelt in front of Reid unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them down slightly, so that some of Reid's pubic hair was showing.

"What are you doing to him?! Leave him alone! Do it to me instead!" Rossi screamed.

"I'm sorry Agent Rossi, Spencer made his decision," Spencer's eyes were closed, and he was making small sniffling noises, as he was trying not to cry.

The unsub pulled down his pants even further, so that Spencer's penis was revealed. Reid squirmed in his chair, but the man paid no attention to this, and wrapped one of his hands around Reid's length, stroking it.

Rossi could see Reid's knuckles turning white, as he balled his hands into fists, and his toes curled, his sniffles turning into gasps, as he tried to hide the shame that Rossi could see on his face he felt.

"Agent Rossi, would you look at that, Spencer's getting a hard on for me." Reid let out a small sob when the unsub said that.

"Reid, it's not your fault. Erections come from stimulation. This is not your fault. None of this is your fault!" Rossi tried to assure him.

"Oh, Agent Rossi, I was going to let him off with just jerking him in front of you, but now that you talked, I have to make his punishment a bit worse. Should we make you cum, Spencer?" Reid shook his head violently.

"Well, if you insist," The unsub laughed. He got up, heading over to the cabinet on the far wall.

"Reid, I'm sorry-" Rossi tried to say.

"Shut up!" Reid hissed, not looking at him.

A buzzing noise suddenly came from where the unsub was standing, in front of the cabinet. He giggled, but Reid looked like he was about to be sick.

The unsub approached Reid, with a silver phallic shaped object that produced a buzzing noise. He yanked Reid's head up by his hair, and pressed the object against his scrotum. Reid gasped, his eyes widening, he began squirming in his chair again. The man, wrapped his free hand around Reid's penis and started to stroke once more.

Reid let out small sobs now, pretending that Rossi was not in the room. He could feel his climax coming, and he did everything in his power to stop it, but to no avail.

He whimpered as he ejaculated, but the unsub smiled at him.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Spencer. We don't want the others to find out what happened. That's between the three of us."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ayyye lmao. So here's another chapter, y'all. Thanks for the kind reviews, they really mean a lot to me, and I always smile whenever I read them. So keep it up, my pretties, and more Reid whump will happen.**_

 _ **That's a terrible incentive.**_

 _ **But really, the ordeal will end soon enough, and the aftermath of it will shake the team pretty hard. So be prepared for the bau acting like more of a family than they already are and comforting each other. And Garcia's baking, of course. Because she bakes when she's anxious.**_

!

"Reid," Rossi tried to catch the younger man's attention. It didn't work, as Spencer continued looking at the ground in front of him.

"I think he's ignoring you, agent Rossi," the unsub said, stroking Reid's hair as he pulled the young doctor's pants back up to where they were originally.

"Reid, you can chose us. Don't make yourself go through this alone," Reid still ignored him.

Well, _ignoring_ wasn't exactly the word Rossi would use. It was as if Reid didn't even register that there was anyone else in the room besides him and the unsub. Rossi knew it was a coping mechanism, every hardship the younger agent had to go through in his life was alone, and Reid still hadn't gotten used to the fact that there were people who cared about him, who would die for him, if need be.

It wasn't a hero complex, or anything of the sort, it was just the way Reid grew up. Alone, self sufficient.

"You know, usually, I would punish him for his guests talking out of turn, but it is amusing to see him ignore you so stubbornly. It's like you're not even here!" The unsub cried, then started laughing, "I thought he would be more fun than this, more fighting or struggling. I'm kind of disappointed he was so submissive to me, Agent Rossi. He's probably done this before," Rossi resisted the urge to cuss him out.

"Come now, Agent, it's time for you to get back to your other friends,"

 **(PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK)**

Spencer looked down at the floor after Steven and Rossi left. As if his neck could no longer support the weight, his head fell, his hair now in front of his face.

He felt so dirty.

He wanted to die. He wanted Steven to kill him.

But he was not going to let his family get hurt, not while he still had the ability to stop it.

Reid gathered up his courage, Steven would be back soon, with another member of his team. He had beaten Spencer when Garcia was out here, because he knew it would effect them both in a similar way, which was being worried for the other. However, when Rossi was out here, Steven was determined to humiliate him.

 _He knows about the relationships me and each member of the team have, at least to some degree,_ Reid thought as the door opened. He closed his eyes tightly, steadying his breathing, before looking at who was here now.

It was Hotch.

"Spencer, are you alright?" His boss asked him.

 _Don't call me that! That's what_ he _calls me!_ Reid wanted to scream at him. Instead, he gave the older man a look that both of them understood.

Reid was terrified, not only for his own life, but for the lives of the entire BAU. And unlike with Garcia or Rossi, he maintained eye contact with Hotch. He needed the man to be his rock, even though he was sitting several feet away from him.

Hotch understood that, and didn't look away from Reid's light brown eyes, trying to muster up the most comforting look he could give.

"Spencer, you or him?"

Spencer swallowed, "Me." A Cheshire grin appeared on the man's face.

"What should we do with you now, Spencer?" Steven asked, walking behind him, causing a fresh wave of panic to wash over Reid.

 _That's where he got the vibrator from!_ His thoughts screamed in horror.

"Reid, look at me, I'm right here," Hotch said. Reid realized he had looked away from Hotch in his moment of terror. He looked back up at the older man, who had the definition of a poker face on.

 _That bad, huh, Hotch?_ Reid though, tilting his head back slightly. By not giving away his emotions, Hotch was obviously trying to not frighten Reid.

Which, ironically, frightened Reid all the more.

Steven appeared in his line of sight again, blocking Hotch out, and wearing a maniacal smile on his face. He held in his left hand a knife.

 _Left handed._ Reid thought, trying to focus on anything but the knife.

Steven grabbed Reid's shirt by his collar, sliding the knife underneath, causing Reid to widen his eyes in panic, making a small gasping noise.

Making a cut in the shirt, Steven ripped the rest of it off with his bare hands, throwing it somewhere out of Reid's vision. Steven then took a step to the side, wrapping his arms around Reid's shoulders embracing him, a wide grin on his face as he looked at Hotch.

"Isn't he just... _breathtaking,_ Agent Hotchner? His body is almost feminine in a way, is it not?" Hotch didn't respond, but looked into the younger man's eyes again, trying to comfort him.

Spencer's eyes filled with tears, ashamed that his boss saw his bare torso. JJ, Emily, even _Morgan_ would be better than Hotch to see him like this.

He looked away as the tears threatened to spill. He tried to blink them away as he felt the knife on his chest. Steven dragged it across his chest lightly, not enough to leave a mark.

"What should draw on you, Spencer, my precious little canvas?" Steven grinned like a cat, his eyes widening, "Oh! I know!" He stuck out his tongue in concentration, leaning over Reid, placing the knife above Reid's right nipple.

He gasped as he felt it rip into his soft flesh.

"Reid, look at me. Keep your eyes on me," His boss told him. But he could not, he kept his eyes trained on what Steven was carving.

 _W,_ the first letter was down.

" _Reid!"_ Hotch said with authority. Reid's head whipped up, looking at him, "This isn't your fault, Spencer,"

Reid ignored him, looking back down at what Steven was writing. His last name, maybe?

Any hope of that was shattered when Steven wrote the next two letters, _h,_ and _o._

Reid closed his eyes when he realized what was about to be written, and probably scarred, into his chest.

"Reid..." Hotch whispered, realizing it was a lost cause.

"There!" Steven said happily, "All done! That wasn't so bad, was it? Except, all that blood...But that will stop eventually! Come alone, Agent Hotchner, let's Reid be alone with his thoughts for a bit, shall we?"

 **(PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK)**

Garcia was still crying, Morgan's arms were wrapped around her in an attempt to comfort her, but it looked like he was also in desperate need of comforting, himself.

Rossi continued looking at the door Hotch had exited out of.

"He just...kept beating him! And he wouldn't stop!" Garcia managed to say, her voice shaky.

"Rossi," Emily said gently. He looked over to her, "What did he do to Reid when you were out there?"

Rossi shuddered, sitting up a bit straighter, and started to tell the team what he had saw Reid go through.

Morgan stood up suddenly, pacing, telling the team all of the different ways he was going to kill this unsub for hurting _his little brother_.

JJ's fists were clenched, her eyes narrowed, and Rossi realized that Morgan was going to have help in his mission.

Not just from JJ, but from all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Reid sat there, cold and alone, waiting for the unsub to come back with whichever member of his team that he pleased.

He ran through the list of those who he had already seen and then ran through it again. Morgan and Emily were still left, as well as JJ. He swallowed. Emily would be the best for this situation. She was calm and wouldn't outwardly judge Reid for whatever wold happen to him. JJ is a close second, as she was one of Reid's best friends.

So was Morgan, of course, but there were somethings that the pair didn't talk about, simply because they weren't close enough.

However, if his hypothesis was correct, Morgan's visit would be the least enjoyable, even less so than Rossi's.

The door opened at that point, interrupting Reid's train of thought. It was Emily, who was being lead by Steven, to the chair. He sat her down and handcuffed her, before looking over at Reid.

"Me," Reid said before he was even asked. Steven smiled, slowly walking over to the man, running his fingers along his chest before making it up to his neck. Once they were up right below his chin, Steven grabbed on roughly, strangling Reid in the process.

"You wait for me to ask you. Do not disrespect me like that, Spencer. Do you hear me?" Spencer nodded before he was punched in the gut. The wind was knocked out of him, and it made a whooshing noise as it did. Reid doubled over, coughing as he did so, as Steven undid the binds that kept him to the chair and re did them, so that they were tied out in front of him, and dragged him by his hair over to another portion to the room by the wall, where a black hook poked out of the wall about eight feet above the ground. Steven lifted Spencer's arms so that the hook was holding them up by the rope that was binding his wrists.

He was facing away from Emily, and was slightly glad that she could not see his face and vice verse, but at the same time he was worried, because there was only so many things that Steven could do to him while facing his back, and the man had already shown that he was not afraid to sexually assault Reid.

Reid shivered as he heard the cabinet door open, but didn't look back to see what he was getting out.

He let out a small gasp as Stevens cold fingers ran over his shoulders and down to his lower back. However, the fingers were soon replaced by a harsh, burning sensation that hurt beyond compare. Reid let out an unmanly scream, arching his back.

Steven had whipped him!

Another whip hit his back, this time his lower back, but Reid was ready this time. He didn't make as much noise, only a sudden yelp of pain as he twisted his body, trying to get away.

Each hit got worse, and he felt blood ooze out of the deep cuts on his back. It was almost ten times more before Steven felt satisfied and yanked him off of the hook.

Spencer fell to the floor with a gasp.

"Come on, Spencer, stand up," Steven whispered in his ear, running his hand along his inner thigh. Grabbing his arm roughly, Steven hauled Spencer to his chair and set him down, tying him up again.

"Agent Prentiss, you've been the quietest so far," Steven commented, slowly making his way back to her. He untied her and brought her back to the door and they disappeared.

(PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK)

"How is he?" Rossi asked as soon as the unsub left. Emily shook her head.

"It's... He's in a lot of pain right now. The unsub whipped him,"

"Like, with a belt?" JJ asked.

"No, with an actual whip. It went deep. Too deep. He needs a doctor and soon,"

"Guys, he didn't bring any of us with him this time," Morgan mentioned.

"It's either you or JJ, Morgan," Hotch said.

"What do you think he's going to do next?" Rossi asked quietly.

"I don't know," JJ said.

"I do," Morgan said, "With me, at least. And I hope I'm wrong, I really do, but... This unsub has played on all of our relationships with Reid. He humiliated him in front of Rossi, and beat him in front of Garcia."

"You don't think...?" Emily said.

"Think what?" Rossi asked, "what is he going to do with Reid? Morgan?"

"When I was a kid I was sexually abused by a man I thought I could trust. It would have been easy enough to find that out, and it seems that he's been stalking Spencer, and probably all of us to some extent, for quite a while. I hope I'm wrong,"

"Morgan, this isn't your fault, you know that right?" Emily said.

"I know that, but I still feel guilty. And I'm gonna kill this bas-"

"Agent Morgan, it's your turn to visit with Dr. Reid," The unsub entered the room, with his gun already in hand. Morgan took a shaky breath and looked over at Hotch. Hotch nodded as Morgan stepped forward with wobbly legs, afraid of what might happen to his friend.

The unsub took Morgan's arm, pressing the gun into his side, and gave Morgan a smug smile, "Let's not keep him alone for too long. I believe he'd like your company."

Morgan resisted the urge to punch this man in the face.

He stopped, startled, when he got into a larger room with high ceilings and plain white walls. There sat two chairs in the middle of the room, one facing a wall with four cabinets, the other had Spencer in it, seeming to be unconscious, his head drooped, his body battered, bloody, and bruised.

"Is he-?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, he's very much alive, Agent. He's been ignoring the world for about an hour or two now,"

"He needs a doctor," Morgan said, "He'll die if he doesn't get one,"

"No, he needs _me_." The unsub snarled, "I can take care of him!" Morgan looked at the man in shock.

"The whole youngest member of your family thing-"

The unsub laughed harshly, "was bullshit,"

"Then why do this? All of this?"

"He's been spending too much time with people lately,"

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked, realizing that he could get the unsubs true intentions out.

"He's not supposed to love other people, Agent Morgan," The unsub was quiet, he almost sounded sad, "And he loves all of you. It's not fair,"

"So to get back at him…?"

"No, to hurt all of you. He can take it, and I can take care of him, but all of your reactions are what I need. He won't love you as much as he loves me soon," The unsub smiled an insane smile before sitting Morgan down and handcuffing him to a chair. Morgan tested the cuffs, they may come off, but the chair was bolted to the ground.

"Spencer..." The unsub said in a light voice, almost inviting, "Agent Morgan is here," When Reid didn't respond, the unsub grabbed his hair and pulled his head up so that he was facing Morgan. Reid's eyes opened slightly, blinking against the light, and he shivered.

"Spencer," The unsub whispered with a smile on his face, "You, or him?"

Spencer swallowed, looking away from Morgan before saying, "Me,"

"Kid…" Morgan said.

"Good choice, Spencer," The unsub said, grinning from ear to ear. He untied Reid and helped him up, but as soon as he was standing in an upright position, the unsub kicked out Reid's leg from underneath him, making him lose his balance and fall to his knees. As soon as he was on his knees, the unsub shoved his head into the floor, giving Morgan a view of all of the deep and bloody gashes on Reid's back.

It felt like slow motion when he saw the unsub pull Reid's pants down to his ankles, and Reid squirm in an attempt to get away. The unsub dragged him back before undoing his own belt, revealing his anything-but-flaccid penis.

"Please, he's already hurt, just do it to me instead. I'm begging you," Morgan tried to say in a calm voice but he stuttered.

"Spencer, what do you think? Should we let Morgan have all of the fun?"

Spencer shook his head, "Don't… hurt him," It sounded like every word voiced took the remaining energy that Spencer had left.

"So sorry, Agent Morgan, looks like he's made his decision," The unsub said, lining himself up with the younger man.

"Please! I could get you out of a lot more trouble if you just don't do it, I swear!"

The unsub laughed as he forced himself into Reid, "I don't plan...On getting caught...Agent Morgan," He said between each thrust. Reid's breathing was heavy, he was trying to grip onto the floor, but his hands kept slipping. He whimpered the deeper the unsub got.

"Spencer, you're so tight. Did you know that? So tight, so good, Spencer," The unsub moaned, placing his hands on Reid's hips and pushing even harder.

"The only bad thing about virgins," he added, "Is that they bleed a lot," He chuckled. Then, he looked over at Morgan, "Look at your friend, Spencer, look. _Look._ " He commanded, yanking Reid's hair. Reid's eyes met Morgan's, "See how disgusting he thinks you are? You're just a whore, that's all you'll ever be, Spencer, just a whore-"

"Reid, don't listen to him! He's lying!" Derek cried out in anger, "That's not true-"

"Nobody will ever love you like I love you, Spencer. See, your friends at the BAU, they think you're weak and pathetic and disgusting," The unsub snarled in Spencer's ear as Spencer started to cry, "They don't want you, they never have wanted you. You were stupid to think that they did in the first place,"

"Reid, that's not true and you know it," Morgan said loudly, "Just focus on me, Reid-"

"Agent Morgan, will you shut the fuck up?" the unsub almost yelled, making both Reid and Morgan jump, "Else Spencer's punishments will get worse. And I don't think he can handle much more,"

Morgan stayed quiet after that, trying not to look at his friend in fear of humiliating him even more than what was already being done. The only sounds made was skin slapping skin and Spencer's small whimpers of disapproval.


	5. Chapter 5

He curled up into the fetal position as soon as Steven withdrew from him. He faced away from Morgan, staring at the floor in front of him. From the other side of the room, Steven had unbound Morgan and was leading him back to where ever the team was being held.

Reid didn't even have the energy to cry.

He tried to think of something else, anything else. Statistics on random topics, plots of novels read long ago, his childhood. But for the first time in his life, his eidetic memory failed him.

And that terrified him.

He could feel himself drifting from who he was, and with each passing minute, the past seemed like a fantasy. Who had already come?

Rossi? Yes, he had, he was the second, after…

After who?

Reid wracked his brain trying to think of who was the first to come watch him be tortured. The name wouldn't come.

Who was left? JJ? Hotch? Emily? Why couldn't he _think_?

Gathering what strength he had left, he reached down to his ankles to pull his pants up, retaining some form of dignity. He could feel substances, a mixture of blood and semen, leak out of him. He just wanted it to stop. He wanted the pain to stop. He wanted to go home. He wanted Derek.

 _Derek._

Had Steven done what he did because he knew of Spencer's feelings for the older profiler, or because he knew of Morgan's past?

Either way, Steven somehow knew it would destroy the dynamic between the two.

He could hear the door open. He took a deep breath. What more could Steven do? Kill him? No, Steven wouldn't do that. He would play with Spencer until Spencer died of blood lose or dehydration. But he wouldn't outright kill him. Not yet, anyways.

He was being hoisted up by Steven, and set down on the chair. JJ was sitting across from him. She swallowed, tilting her chin up. She was trying not to cry.

"Hey, Jayje," Spencer said with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. She tried to smile back as Steven went to the cupboard that Spencer had grown to hate and fear because of the contents inside of it.

Her smile faltered as Steven came up behind Spencer and wrapped something around his arm, right above the elbow. A tourniquet.

"You said it was Dilaudid at your NA meeting, right?" Steven asked.

"No," Spencer whispered. He had been _so good._ He had been clean for so long and now that was all getting thrown away because of something he said at a place where he was meant to feel safe.

"Now, I don't know how much you took when you used, but I know what I'm about to give you isn't going to make you overdose or anything, but it _may_ be more than you're used to," Steven said, kneeling down in front of Reid with a syringe in one hand and a vial in the other.

"Please..." Reid begged. He knew it was futile.

"You or her, Spencer?"

Reid hesitated, he could feel his resolve crumbling, but not enough to let his best friend, the mother of his godchild-

 _Henry_.

Oh god, he was never going to see Henry again.

But if he wasn't, at least JJ would get to.

"Me." He said, closing his eyes as Steven filled the syringe well past where Spencer had when he used.

He felt the familiar sensation of the needle entering his vein, the icy cold liquid sent a shiver through his body as he felt the tips of his fingers go numb. He looked at JJ, she was crying.

"Tell him about me," He begged, tilting his head back.

"Tell who?" She whispered.

"Henry. Tell him about me,"

She shook her head, "Oh, Spence..." she said more, but Spencer wasn't aware of whatever it was. He had already drifted off into the affects of the drug.

Somewhere between then and the next few minutes, JJ had been brought back to where she was being held. Spencer didn't know when exactly that was, for everything was blurry and fuzzy and felt painless.

In the back of his mind, he was still terrified. All of his hard work gone. He was just another junkie again.

But the forefront of his mind was thankful for the deviation from the routine of pain he had grown accustomed to.

He slowly pulled his head up as Steven reentered the room, grabbing Spencer by the shoulders and pushing him to the ground. For the second time that day, Spencer was violated in the worst possible way.


End file.
